The Fourth of July
by marycarlyn
Summary: Castle promises fireworks for Kate.


AN: My first Castle fanfic, and one for the holiday. Hasn't been beta'ed. Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors and the like.

Story wise, this takes place in the not to distant future, beginning of the third season? The drama of her mom's case behind them, Will is gone, and they have embarked upon a "relationship" but this story takes it to the next level. Basically, it's a PwoP. :)

I don't claim to own Castle or it's characters. That's all ABC.

Review if you like, criticize if you must--but don't yell. Or hit.

* * *

"Watch your step. Trust me, you are gonna love this."

Even blindfolded, Castle could see Kate roll her eyes "I'm almost positive I'm not going to like it, Castle"

"Oh, ye of little faith," he chuckled.

They reached the top of the stairs and taking her hand in one of his, he opened the door with the other.

Beckett could feel, rather than see the fading sunlight, and the wind on her face. They were outside, but where?

Castle removed her blindfold, "Ta-da!"

She blinked once or twice, then looked around. "The roof? What, no espresso machine?" she grinned, trying to do her best Richard Castle smirk.

"Ohh, very funny," he snaked both arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head. It had been a very bumpy two years for them,but they had come through it together, and tonight--tonight he was going to show her fireworks. "Actually, I have something way better than an espresso machine. Right. Around. This corner".

Taking her by the hand, he led her around the corner from the rooftop entry.

Beckett's eyes widened at the sight before her: candles, pillows, blankets, chilled champagne and a basket brimming with mouthwatering fruits, cheeses, crackers and more, "Woah. Wayyy better than an espresso machine!" she exclaimed.

Castle smiled, "I know, right?! Right this way, detective...we'll make ourselves *very* comfortable, eat a little, drink a little more, and wait for the fireworks to start."

Beckett settled herself down on the blanket and glanced at him, "Sounds perfect. When do the fireworks start?"

"Oh, about 9 pm" Castle began to pour a very fine pinot grigio into their glasses.

"Castle? It's only 7 right now."

Rick handed her a glass and smirked, "Oh, no! How-EVER we will fill these next two hours...?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not the first woman you've brought up here...?" she took a sip of the wine, savoring it's crisp, clean taste.

"Probably because you're not..."

Kate threw a suspicious glance over the rim of her glass.

Rick pretended not to notice and continued, "Until this year, Alexis and I took in fireworks show from up here, but what with her in LA with her mom this year, there was only one woman I could think of that I wanted to share this night with..."

Blushing slightly, Kate lowered her eyes and took another sip of her wine.

"...and since she already had other plans, I asked you inste---OW! OW! OWOWOWO! Kidding! Kidding!"

Kate smiled snarkily while she continued to twist his ear, "Funny, I don't think that's actually your safe word..."

"Okay, okay! Apples! Apples!" Kate released her hold on his ear. "Ow. Man! You cannot take a joke!" Rick rubbed his stinging ear and laughed. He was having the time of his life, tonight. He didn't want it to end. If he had his way, it wasn't going to, either.

"I think I took that joke pretty well. I mean, I could have hauled out my gun." Kate put down her glass and turned to look at him with her baddest cop look she had.

"You're right. I count my blessings. And my appendages. Yep. All here. Grape?" he picked a plump seedless red off the bunch and offered it to her.

"Thank you." she popped it into her mouth. "Oooh. Juicy." she licked her lips.

Rick couldn't stop staring at her mouth. He needed to distract himself. "Music?" He reached over to CD player he had set up.

"That would be lovely," Kate smiled.

Rick turned to her, looking deep into her eyes, "You're far lovelier..." he placed his hand under her chin, turning her face closer toward him. Kate closed her eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers, her breathing quickened as he gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "..and juicier..." She moaned quietly as his kisses became more intense.

Kate put her glass down and placed her hands on either side of his face. They kissed again, a deeper, more passionate kiss this time, her mouth opening under his very demanding one, their tongues mingling, teeth nipping, passions rising...

His hand went from her face down to her blouse, undoing buttons and pulling it apart, wandering underneath, looking, searching, finding.

Kate gasped as she felt his hand cupping her breast, his fingers pushing the silky fabric aside as they found their target. "Her breasts were perfect," he thought as his fingers rubbed and tweaked her nipple, coaxing it to it's most sensitive peak.

His mouth left hers and he blazed a burning trail of kisses from her neck, down to her shoulder, towards her breasts, the heat burning within her was becoming too great, "Rick," she groaned loudly, her hands running through his hair...

At the sound of his name, he stopped and looked up at her, her head thrown back, her eyes closed,"What? Too much? Too soon? Too fast?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes looked back at him, quizzically. "Too fast?!" she said lustfully, "I was wondering what took you so long!"

Rick smiled then, his uncertainty turned to quickly to lust as he laid her back down against the pillows. She would see fireworks, tonight, of that he was sure.

Kate made herself comfortable against the pillows as Rick positioned himself over her. He lowered himself and kissed her deeply, his tongue taking possession of hers, his hands undoing all the buttons of her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders. Her bra was next, making short work of it as he demanded access to every bit of her flesh.

He tore his mouth from her lips and began to lay kisses down to her neck, to her breasts. His mouth took possession of one breast, teasing the nipple till it grew hard with desire, while his hand massaged and tweaked the other to a similar frenzy.

Kate trusted him completely. Her hands rested on his head, not guiding him, but simply deriving pleasure from the contact. She gazed down at him, moaning his name softly as he nibbled and teased her breasts until she could hardly breathe. She felts his hands move down to her skirt, unzipping it and pushing it down and off her body, his mouth following, insistent, burning. She moaned louder as he neared her navel...

Rick glanced up to see Kate's eyes glistening with lust as he kissed and swirled his tongue into her navel. His hands snaked down to her waist, taking her panties and pulling them down her legs and off her body.

He positioned himself between her legs, kissing and licking down to her hip, to her inner thigh. She moaned loudly and her hips began to undulate, egging him on.

"God, Kate," he breathed, as his fingers slipped inside her silky wetness.

Kate gasped at the intimate contact, "God. Oh God..."

She was wet, so wet. But he knew he could make her even wetter. As sweet as her lips were, as juicy, he wanted more; with a sly smile, he dipped his head, his tongue darting into her, licking and tasting her...

As soon as she felt his tongue delve into her, Kate gasped, her hips bucking in response. Rick grasped her thighs, his tongue diving deeper, licking and twisting, suckling at her clit, driving her wild with desire. She moaned and called his name, the desire she felt nearly driving her crazy; she was close. GOD she was close...

"Rick! GOD, RICK!" the sound of her voice, hearing how close she was to cumming, that was better than any pill or other sexual enhancer around. He was hard. Rock hard. Raising himself up, he kissed his way back up her body: to her navel, her breasts, her neck, her lips. He positioned himself at her opening, ready to plunge into that sweet wetness.

Kate opened her eyes, and gazed at him. She could feel him hard against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him slowly into her, savoring the way he filled her completely...

Rick closed his eyes as he plunged into her. She felt like crushed velvet surrounding his cock, so tight, so wet, so perfect. He bent down to kiss her passionately as he began to move, began to stroke her...slowly, so slowly at first...gliding in and out of her. She was so wet, so slick, so perfect.

As his desire began to build, so did Kate's. She lifted her hips to meet his, thrust for thrust. Faster and faster they moved together in perfect time, their lust urging them on.

Rick gazed down upon Kate, her head thrown back, her face glowing with passion. He could feel her tightening around him, he knew she was close, and that he was closer. His hands were massaging her breasts, adding to her ecstasy. He moved one hand down between them, his fingers finding the wet erect nub of her clit.

Kate felt his thumb circling and rubbing her clit, and at that moment, her world exploded. Beneath her closed eyelids, lights of every color burst as she called his name over and over...and then she came, harder than she had ever come for anyone in her life.

Rick heard Kate scream his name, felt her clamp down around him and the warm gush of her cum; he could no longer hold back as he groaned her name and spilled his seed into her, he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her, holding her close, gliding in and out of her until they both lay next to each other, completely spent, completely satisfied and completely...well...complete. There was no other word for it and they both knew it.

They lay next to each other, their breathing slowing, and soft, gentle, loving kisses were exchanged; suddenly a bright and colorful burst of light exploded overhead.

Rick looked up and then back at Kate. He smiled and kissed her gently. "See? There's the fireworks I promised you..."

Kate smiled back and kissed Rick deeply, "Those don't even come close to the ones I've already seen tonight..."

Rick flashed his famously devilish smile, "Oh? Well if you liked that, then you're in luck. Next show is at 9:15, 9:45, 10:00..."


End file.
